


Calling in the geek squad

by fleurlb



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: Nancy hates to ask her little brother and his goofy friends for help, but she doesn't know where else to turn.





	Calling in the geek squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Nancy hesitated at the top of the stairs. She hated to interrupt her brother and his little friends, especially to get advice from them, but she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in two weeks. 

“Any port in a storm,” she muttered before she descended the stairs, the clamor of petty argument and the musky smell of boys nearly enough to make her change her mind.

She walked up to the table and waited, but a heated argument about damage points and other dorky thing waged on for interminable minutes. Finally, Dustin noticed her.

“M'lady, what brings you to these nether regions?” he asked, doffing an imaginary hat with a flourish.

“You wish someone would visit your nether regions,” muttered Lucas, earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs from Dustin.

“That's my sister,” protested Mike as he made a grossed-out face. 

“I said _someone_ , not your sister specifically,” said Lucas, shoving Dustin away. 

“I need to know. Can someone who is dead come back from the Upside-Down?” Nancy had hoped to work up to it, but she felt better now that she'd just blurted it out. 

“To be clear, we're talking about someone who actually died in the Upside-Down,” said Dustin, shooting a quick look at Will, who was suddenly examining his fingernails and looking like he wished that he could be anywhere else.

“Yeah....this is going to sound crazy......”

“Crazy is all relative. Not much is really crazy to us anymore,” said Mike. 

“I swear that I've seen Barb in my room. And that she moves things. Like albums. Like she's trying to tell me something, but she can't talk, because she has this.....slug-like thing in her mouth.”

“Demogorgon spawn? Barb is coming into your room from the Upside-Down with Demogorgon spawn? I don't want to alarm you, but if you ever see one of those come out of her mouth, you're going to need to burn the whole place down. Fast,” said Dustin. 

Will stood up quickly, knocking over Dungeons and Dragons pieces. He looked pale and woozy. “I'm sorry, I just remembered. My mom needs me home by now. I gotta go.”

He was up the stairs before anyone could say anything else to him. 

“What's eating him?” asked Lucas. 

“I don't know,” said Mike, his eyes still on the stairs. 

Nancy made a mental note to talk to Jonathon about his brother, then brought the boys' attention back to her problem. “So is it possible, or not? Am I going crazy?”

“You're not crazy,” said Mike with an obligatory and annoying eye-roll. 

“But you could be dreaming. Or sleepwalking. Or any number of things,” said Lucas.

“I bet we could _borrow_ some recording equipment from the AV club and try to get evidence,” said Dustin.

“I'd appreciate that,” said Nancy. She made a lame excuse and exited the basement as quickly as possible. She had a feeling that she should probably talk to Jonathan sooner rather than later. 

/end


End file.
